


Should I stop?

by Saraste



Series: Season of Kink 2018 Bingo Card [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Season of Kink 2018, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, They are both clueless idiots, but figure it out in the end anyway, obscenity, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sometimes you just can't take it any longer and have to matters into your own hands.





	Should I stop?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square "obscenity" of my [2018 Season of Kink Bingo Card.](https://saraste.dreamwidth.org/440378.html)
> 
> Beta'd by the incomparable katajainen, thanks dear! *hugs* All mistakes are my own.

‘You're… obscene.’ Draco bites back a moan as Harry's hand grips his cock harder under his robes. Draco’s own hands couldn't decide what he wanted, one was scrabbling at the wall behind him while the other was grabbing the front of Harry's robes, to keep him close, or try to push him away or try and shield himself from view, Draco doesn’t know. The music from the party seems to drift to them from somewhere very far away.

Harry's hand goes still and he smirks. Draco both loves and hates it. The hungry look in the green eyes is only new because it's directed at _him_.

Draco had been flirting with Harry all night over other people's backs and the edge of a graceful champagne flute, but hadn't quite dared to expect this even in his wildest fantasies.

‘Do you want me to stop?’ Harry asks as his hand moves lazily from tip to root and back again, his thumb rubbing at Draco’s leaking tip after the upstroke. Draco’s hips, Merlin damn them, follow the movement and Harry's slightly awkward grip which reveals reams of the depth of his experience touching another male, thrilling a possessive corner of Draco’s slightly depraved soul.

Draco might just be his first go at it. That it's a first go in a corridor mere paces away from the door leading into the yearly Ministry Ball and anyone might walk in on them is not lost to Draco even with lust fogging his thoughts.

‘Didn't ask for you to start,’ is out of Draco’s mouth before he can stop to think, it’s the last thing he actually wants to say, but the alternative is begging for Harry to go on, so maybe it’s a bit better for his self-esteem if not his libido.

He grabs at Harry with both hands and curses himself for the hurt in the green eyes he himself put there, shaking his head after Harry has stammered ’Sorry, I'll just... go then’ and is pulling away, his hand leaving Draco’s cock.

Draco pulls Harry close and kisses him again, needy and sloppy, not unlike how Harry had, less than five minutes ago after having bodily dragged Draco from the party, leaving Luna without a partner to dance with, not that she had seemed to mind from the knowing look on her face. They'd come as friends, but Draco hadn't been sure if Harry knew that and had convinced himself he was going to get an earful on the subject of needing to treat Luna right up to the moment Harry had kissed him and pressed him against the wall without so much as a by your leave. But Draco’s hands in Harry's hair and his body hunching down to kiss Harty better seemed to have signified consent enough for Harry to sneak his hand into Draco’s robes.

How he'd managed the latter was still a mystery as Draco knew he was wearing a one-piece robe as opposed to Harry's robe and embroidered long jacket combination. Maybe Harry’s frustrated lust had made him able to slide his hand through the fabric? Had there been the sound of cloth ripping, Draco doesn’t know even when he _should_ care, as his robes were not some cheap rags to be torn in the heat of passion.

‘I'm not averse,’ Draco gasps breathlessly, mostly against Harry's lips as they had had to stop for breath, ‘the location just isn't quite what I thought when I thought of you, me and this.’

‘So, you _have_ been thinking about me, then?’ Harry asks, and what do you know, his hand is on Draco’s cock again even when the hem isn't rucked up at all.

Draco doesn't ask about the robe, as Harry's hand stroking him again is infinitely more important than potentially torn fiendishly expensive one-of-a-kind cloth, and is driving coherent thought somewhere far far away. ‘You know I have, for years…’ And it's nothing but the absolute truth.

Laughter drifts from somewhere far away as the music ebbs before rising again.

Draco knows he should care about their surroundings, how anyone could come and catch them in the act, but he finally has Harry's hands on him and finds that he simply doesn't care.

‘Should I stop?’ Harry asks and Draco’s cock jumps in his hand. ‘I will, if you want?’

‘No.’

So, Harry doesn't and silences Draco’s cries with a hungry kiss when he comes not that long after, jerking in Harry’s hold and almost bashing his head against the stone wall save but Harry’s other hand cradling the back of his head.

Blood rushes in Draco’s ears and he feels boneless, besides very thoroughly smug.

‘Pervert,’ Draco huffs, head resting on Harry's shoulder   grinning as the whoosh of apparition takes them to somewhere a bit more private and hopefully horizontal, where he just might get to taste Harry’s cock if he asks nicely.


End file.
